


Warm On A Cold Night

by tapie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, band au, voltron band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapie/pseuds/tapie
Summary: Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge perform together one night and the daughter of the owner of Altea Records wants them to be signed.





	1. Kerberos

Thursday, May 17  
8:47 pm  
Kerberos 

"Hey, Katie! Takashi and Keith just walked in." Matt hollered to his younger sister, who was working on mixing songs in the lighting and sound room up the stairs of the karaoke and singing club their parents owned, called Kerberos. 

"Okay, do you want me to cover your shift while you mess around with them?" She asked, continuing to mix songs. 

Matt chuckled at his younger sister. "No, actually," he walked into the room and took a seat on the desk. "Our dearest Takashi will be performing tonight with Keith."

Katie snorted, trying to cover up her laugh. "Takashi can sing?"

"I'll have you know that Takashi is an amazing singer, fuck you very much." Matt informed her, turning to walk out of the room. 

"Wait!" Katie called out. 

Matt turned back around. "May I help you?"

"Another person that you love very much is performing."

"Mom?"

"No."

"Dad?"

"No."

"Gunther?"

"A dog can't perform!" Katie scowled. 

"I know, I know, I'm just messing with you." Matt smiled. "You're playing. I'm proud of you."

"Yup. Me, Lance, Hunk. We call ourselves Garrison." Katie sounded confident and proud of herself. 

"...Isn't Garrison the name of your school?" Matt questioned the bands creative choices. 

"It might just be..." Katie awkwardly trailed off. 

"Matt!" Both siblings heard their friend Takashi yell. 

"I'm up here!" Matt yelled. 

They heard footsteps jogging up the stairs, then Takashi and Keith walked in. 

"Woah, Katie!" Takashi exclaimed. "You've changed since the last time I saw you." He said, pulling her into a hug. "I guess a lot can change when you go away to school for a year."

"Yeah, a lot. Speaking of things changing a lot- holy shit, Keith!" Katie yelled. 

"What?" He asked. 

"You look so different- in a good way, of course." She told him, admiring his longer hair and his lip piercings. 

Takashi placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "He's going to play guitar while I sing tonight."

"Cool, a musical duo." Matt said, nodding his head. 

"So you play guitar, do you play anything else?" Matt asked Keith. 

"Uh, yeah, I can play guitar, bass, violin, cello, piano, and I'm trying to learn how to play the ukulele." Keith counted out the numbers on his fingers. 

"Jesus." Matt whispered under his breath, causing the other three to laugh. "Katie can play the keyboard, and she's also into doing, like, remixes and stuff, kind of like EDM."

"No." Katie blurted out. "I mean, not all of it is like EDM, a lot of Garrisons music only has a little bit of an EDM feel to it."

"Garrison?" Takashi questioned. 

"Our little Katie here is in a band!" Matt showed her off. 

"You're in a band, that's so cool. Who else is in it?" Keith asked her. 

"My friends Hunk and Lance. Hunk plays the drums, Lance sings and plays bass, and I play keyboard."

"What about guitar?" Keith asked. 

"On my keyboard I have a bunch of prerecord guitar notes so I play those, then I loop it so we get both guitar and keyboard, and occasionally some other instruments." She explained. 

"Damn, you're smart."

Katie confidently raised her head and smiled. "I've been told."

"Also, Hunk and Lance both know how to play ukulele. One of Hunk's moms taught him, then he taught Lance. I'm sure one of them would be willing to work with you on yours." Katie told Keith. 

"That's so cool, thanks."

"Hunk has two moms?" Matt wondered out loud. 

"Yeah, Hunk has two moms." Katie told him. 

The four of them heard the door open and someone start yelling. "Where's our smol little bean child?!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Katie yelled as she stood up and started down the stairs to greet her friends, with the three boys following behind. 

"Who the heck are they?" Lance asked in an over dramatic voice, pointing to Takashi and Keith. 

"Lance, Hunk, this is Takashi and Keith, Takashi and Keith, this is Lance and Hunk." Katie introduced them. 

Katie turned to Lance and Hunk. "I didn't think you guys were coming until later."

"My mom drove us." Hunk answered. 

"Which one?" Matt butted into the conversation. 

Lance and Hunk both gave him a confused expression, while Katie face palmed herself. 

"He just found out that you had two moms and he's fascinated with it for some reason." She explained. 

"Uh, well, you don't know them so I don't know how I would be able to tell you." Hunk told Matt. 

"Yeah, whatever." Katie sighed. "Lance, Hunk, come on, I wanna show you guys these cool new mixes I made with your prerecorded parts." She said, running up to the sound room, the two boys following behind. 

"Well, you guys can go do whatever the fuck, I'm going to setup for opening." Matt told Takashi and Keith. 

"Wanna practice?" Keith asked.

"Hell yeah." Takashi said, running up to the stage, while Keith grabbed his guitar and set it up. 

"Katie!" Takashi shouted up to the control room. 

"What?!" She yelled back. 

"Keith and I are going to play. Is the sound working?"

"Give me a minute!" She hollered down to him. 

She switched the speakers on and adjusted the volume. "Say something into the mic."

"Keith likes dick!" 

The place was awkwardly silent. 

"Are you going to say anything about that Keith?" Matt asked. 

"No. It's true." Keith shrugged. 

"Me too, dude!" Hunk shouted from the lighting and sound room upstairs. "Well, I'm not gay, I'm pansexual."

"I think I'm pansexual too, or maybe bi, I'm not really sure." Takashi said. "I just like people, who cares about their gender or what parts they have, but I want to know them before I date them I don't want sex right off the bat."

"Well, include me in this, I'm bi." Lance yelled down. "And we can't forget our little lez babe, Katie!"

"How the hell did five queers end up in the same room, like, I would get it if it was a gay convention or something, but it's not." Matt said.

Katie started laughing, the other joining along. "Matt, you're the only straight cis one here."

"Oh my god." Matt joined in on their laughter. 

Keith started strumming a song his guitar, and Takashi was playing on bass. Katie, Hunk, and Lance recognized the song immediately.

"Stop making the eyes at me, I'll stop making the eyes at you!" The three of them shouted in unison with Takashi's singing. 

"And what it is that surprises me is that I don't really want you to." Takashi continued to sing. 

The three teens who were in the lighting and sound room ran down to the stage to watch Takashi and Keith play. 

"And your shoulders are frozen."

Keith walked up next to Takashi and sang into the mic. "Cold as the night!"

"Oh, but you're an explosion."

"You're dynamite!"

"Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand. And lighting the fuse might result in a bang, b-b-bang, go!"

Keith started jumping around and head banging to the chorus of the song as Takashi sang it. "I bet that you look good on the dance floor, I don't know if you're looking for romance or, I don't know what you're looking for. I said, I bet that you look good on the dance floor. Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984, from 1984!"

"Keith is a fucking monster on guitar." Lance whispered to Katie. Keith dramatically dropped to the ground and was playing guitar on his knees. 

"I wish you'd stop ignoring me, because it's sending me to despair. Without a sound, yeah, you're calling me, and I don't think it's very fair that your shoulders are frozen."

"Cold as the night!" Keith sang backup. 

"Oh, you're an explosion."

"You're dynamite."

"Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand. And lighting the fuse might result in a bang, b-b-bang, go! I bet that you look good on the dance floor, I don't know if you're looking for romance or, I don't know what you're looking for. I said, I bet that you look good on the dance floor. Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984, from 1984!"

Keith walked up to the mic and pushed Takashi out of the way so that he could sing. "Oh, there ain't no love, no Montagues or Capulets are just banging tunes and DJ sets and dirty dance floors, and dreams of naughtiness." He sang while moving his hips in a sexual manor. 

He walked away from the microphone, still consistently playing his guitar and energetically moving his body, while Takashi got ready to sing again. 

"Well, I bet that you look good on the dance floor, I don't know if you're looking for romance or, I don't know what you're looking for. I said, I bet that you look good on the dance floor. Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984, from 1984!" Takashi finished. 

Lance cheered and started clapping for them, leading Hunk and Katie to start clapping too. 

"That was so sick! Your voice is literally the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!" Lance started fanboying over Takashi. 

"Yeah, he's right, your voice sounds like an angel." Hunk added on. 

"And Keith, oh my god, man, your guitar skills are through the roof." Lance smiled at him. Keith blushed and smiled back. 

"I think now we need to hear Garrison play!" Matt shouted from the bar. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Katie yelled back. 

"No, actually I really want to hear you guys play." Takashi told them. 

"Yeah, I want to see the cool things you do with the keyboard doing the guitar parts." Keith said. 

Hunk, Lance, and Katie all looked at each other and shrugged. "Come on, lets go. What are we going to play?" Hunk asked as he ran up on stage and sat at the drum kit. 

"I have an idea." Lance smirked as he grabbed the microphone. 

He took a deep breath before he started singing. "Somebody once told me-"

"No!" Katie and Hunk complained. 

"The world was gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed!" Matt started singing from the side. 

Lance smiled and they both continued singing together. "She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead." They both sang while making an 'L' shape on their forehead. 

"Okay, how about we play Flawless?" Hunk suggested. "Lance likes that song."

"Yes!" Lance cheered out of excitement.

Katie started playing music from their keyboard Hunk was making beats with his drums, and Lance was matching his bass riffs to Hunks drums. 

"She planned ahead for a year, he said let's play it by ear, she didn't want him to run, he didn't want her to fear. Nobody said it'd be easy, they new it was rough, but tough luck." Lance closed his eyes and moved his hips as he sang and played his bass. "I fell in love today, there aren't any words that you could say that could ever get my mind to change, she's enough for me, she's in love with me."

Katie and Hunk both joined Lance in singing the chorus of the song. Their voices all blended together and fit the song. "You're a doll, you are flawless, but I just can't wait for love to destroy us, I just can't wait for love. The only flaw, you are flawless."

Katie and Hunk stopped singing and lance continued on his own. "But I just can't wait for love to destroy us, I just can't wait for love."

"So, she put oh heart in a bag, he wouldn't ask for it back, he didn't want her to cry, she didn't want to be sad, she said 'you better not leave me', this shit'll be fucked for days and weeks and months, but I fell in love today there aren't any words that you could say that could ever get my mind to change, she's enough for me, she's in love with me."

Lance pointed to Hunk as a cue for him to start singing. "You're a doll, you are flawless, but I just can't wait for love to destroy us, I just can't wait for love. The only flaw, you are flawless."

"When I add it all up I can find it, the problem with love is I'm blinded by, it rattles my lungs, but my mind is tangled between your little flaws, your flaws, your flaws, your flaws." Lance sang while he seductively moved his body. 

"Shit." Keith huffed out, admiring Lance. 

"I know right they're really good." Takashi said. 

"Yeah, real great." Keith said, not being able to take his eyes off Lance. 

Lance kicked his leg out in Katie's direction as an indication for her to start singing. "You're a doll, you are flawless, but I just can't wait for love to destroy us, I just can't wait for love. The only flaw, you are flawless. But I just can't wait for love to destroy us, I just can't wait for love."

"Wait for love, I won't wait for love, wait for love, I won't wait for love, I won't wait for love." Lance sang the outro, finishing by him dramatically collapsing onto the floor. 

"So extra." Katie sighed. 

Takashi and Keith started clapping for them, Lance stood up and bowed. "Thank you, thank you, I know, I'm amazing."

"I think Takashi's singing was better." Hunk admitted. "No offence, it's not like yours is bad or anything, Lance, it's just-"

"Lances performance was all theatrical with his dancing." Keith clarified. 

"Yeah, with all the movements you were doing up there you would think you're a dancer." Katie told Lance. 

"It's not my fault. I'm Cuban, we're just good dancers, I can't help it." Lance sassed them. 

"Man, you should have seen him yesterday!" Hunk couldn't contain his laughter. "We were at the mall and 'Hips Don't Lie' came on, it was so embarrassing, Lance just started dancing in the middle of the mall."

"The people there should have enjoyed that, it was amazing." Lance scoffed. 

Katie opened up her laptop and a few seconds later 'Hips Don't Lie' was playing through the speakers. 

"Oh yeah, baby!" Lance immediately jumped up and started moving his hips, mimicking what Shakira did in the music video that was playing on Katie's laptop. 

"Hunk, come on!" Lance giggled, dancing around him. "Dance with me!"

Hunk started to awkwardly move his body around. "No! Not like that!" Lance said through laughs. "Loosen up."

Lance grabbed Hunk's hands and started to pull him around in a dancing motion. "Come here, Katie !" Lance jumped around. 

Katie rolled her eyes, knowing that she didn't really have a choice because if she refused to dance Lance would have dragged her into it anyways. 

"Takashi, Keith, dance with us, this is fun!" 

Keith gave Takashi a questioning look. Takashi shrugged and joined the other three teens. Keith hesitated, but when he saw the smiles on all of their faces he decided to join in. 

"So you can keep on shaking it," Lance starting to sing along with the music. 

"I never really knew that she could dance like this. She makes a man wants to speak Spanish." Keith sang. 

"Como se llama" Lance took over the Spanish parts because he's Cuban and Spanish is his first language. 

"Si!" Katie and Hunk cheered. 

"Bonita."

"Si!"

"Mi casa, su casa."

"Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad, so be wise and keep on, reading the signs of my body!" Lance belted out. 

"Shakira, Shakira!" Takashi laughed. 

"And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie, and I am starting to feel you boy, come on lets go, real slow, don't you see baby asi es perfecto." 

"I'm joining too!" Matt yelled at he jumped over the counter and ran over to the group of dancing and singing teenagers.

They were all too caught up in having fun, they didn't even notice when Shay, one of Matt's co-workers, walked into the club. 

"You guys are so weird!" She giggled. 

"Shay!" Hunk ran up to her and pulled her into his embrace. 

"Matt, have you done anything to get ready for when this place opens?" Shay asked. 

Matt awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I-uhhh, no. I basically just danced to Shakira and listened to them perform." 

"This place opens in, like, fifteen minutes." Shay told him. 

"Well, maybe if you were here to help me-"

"Matt, you signed yourself up for the first shift." Shay reminded him. 

"Why is Shay better at running the place than you are?" Takashi teased Matt. 

Matt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Fuck you. Do you guys want a drink?"

"No. We're all underage, we can't drink." Katie reminded them. 

"It's okay, Katie , you can have a juice box." Matt said, reaching over the bar and patting her head, before walking over to a mini fridge, pulling out a juice box, and placing it in front of her. She ripped open the straw packaging and stabbed a hole in the juice box and started drinking it, muttering out something along the lines of "fuck you, Matt."

"Do you guys want drinks?" Matt asked Hunk and Lance. 

"Nah, neigh of us drink." Lance declined the offer. 

"What about when you go to parties?" Matt asked. 

"Nope. Still no drinking." Hunk said. 

"You guys?" Matt asked Takashi and Keith. 

"Why the fuck would you ask us? You already know the answer." Keith yelled, getting agitated. Matt shrugged and put the alcohol away. 

"So, Hunk," he leaned against the bar, looking around to make sure Shay was in the back. "What's with you and Shay?"

"What?"

"You and Shay? What's going on between you two?" Matt asked. 

"Nothing." Hunk shrugged. 

"The way your face lit up when you saw her walk through the door was not nothing." Katie said. 

"Okay, I might feel something for her, but there's nothing in between us, I mean, did you see the way she ignored my hug and started talking to Matt." Hunk told them. 

"Do you think she likes Matt?" Lance gasped. "Matt, I swear if you start dating Shay and hurt Hunks feelings I will kill you."

"Calm down." Matt said. "That won't happen. I don't like Shay."

"When Shay started talking to Matt she was talking about work, I don't think that's necessarily something you talk about with your crush." Keith added on. 

"You used to talk about work with that one guy from your English class," Takashi said. "What was his name? Ryan? Roger? Romeo?"

"Rolo!" Keith yelled. "And I'll have you know he was not just a crush."

"You were just hooking up in secret because he didn't want anyone to know that he was fucking a guy, then he went and dated Nyma." Shiro said. 

"Nyma? Lance isn't that the name of your ex who cheated on you?" Katie asked. 

"Yup, she cheated on me with that dude named Rolo."

"They seem like dicks." Takashi said. 

"You are what you eat." Katie said. 

"Oh! Savage!" Hunk yelled, high fiving her. 

"Customers are starting to come in. Yo, Keith, do you want to play some music to kind of make things more exciting." Matt asked. 

Keith got off the barstool he was sitting on and walked on to the stage, grabbing his guitar. 

"Play Never Gonna Give You Up!" Lance shouted at him. 

"Yeah, I'd rather not." Keith shrugged, starting to play random chords on his guitar. 

"Okay, okay," Lance started, getting off his bar stool and walking up on stage next to Keith. "What if we do a rap song?" He suggested. 

"Can you rap?" Keith asked him. 

"Surprisingly he can rap pretty well." Katie said, walking on to the stage. 

"But aren't rap songs, like, I don't know, less guitar and more electronic?" Keith asked them. 

"We can change it up a bit, be creative!" Lance smiled. "Katie can do the techno stuff, you can play guitar, and I can rap."

"The only rap song that I can really play on my guitar is Sucker For Pain." Keith admitted. 

Lance put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Keith punched his shoulder. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay." He apologized. "So you're on guitar, Katie can do the techno stuff, Hunk is going to play the drums, I will rap and play bass, and Takashi can sing." Lance instructed everyone. 

The rest of them got up on to the stage and got their instruments set up. 

"I torture you." Keith started off. 

"Take my hand through the flames." Takashi continued. 

"I torture you." Keith sang. 

"I'm a slave to your games." 

"I'm just a sucker for pain!" Keith yelled. 

"I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down, I'm just a sucker for pain"

"I'm a sucker for pain. I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles. Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion. We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure. Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog. Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for. Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety. Walk slow through the fire. Like, who gon' try us? Feeling the world go against us. So we put the world on our shoulders." Lance sang while pretending to act like a rapper on stage. 

"I torture you." Keith sang. 

"Take my hand through the flames." Takashi added on. 

"I torture you."

"I'm a slave to your games."

"I'm just a sucker for pain."

"I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down, I'm just a sucker for pain."

"I been at it with my homies. It don't matter, you don't know me. I been rollin' with my team, we the illest on the scene. I been riding 'round the city with my squad. I been riding 'round the city with my squad." Lance jumped off the stage and started walking around the tables and rapping to the customers sitting at them. "We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing. Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what. We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in. Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a concussion. I know I been bustin', no discussion for my family. No hesitation, through my scope I see my enemy. Like what's up? Hold up, we finna re-load up. Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up."

"I torture you."

"Take my hand through the flames." Takashi sang in a low raspy voice. 

"I torture you." Keith repeated. 

"I'm a slave to your games."

"I'm just a sucker for pain!" He shouted. 

"I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down, I'm just a sucker for pain."

"I'm devoted to destruction. A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction. I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me. See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy. Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat. Tongue kiss a shark, got jealous bitches up in the boat. Eating peanut butter and jelly fishes on toast. And if I get stung I get stoked, might choke. Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal. Naked in the North Pole. That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul. And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads. So I don't fear shit but tomorrow. And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain. You just fuckin' complain, you ain't tough as you claim. Just stay up in your lane, just don't fuck with Lance McClain Imma jump from a plane or stand in front of a train. Cause I'm a sucker for pain" Lance rapped while trying not to laugh at the ridiculous lyrics. 

"Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it. Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it. No pain, no gain. Never stand down, made our own way. Never going slow, we pick up the pace. This is what we wanted from a young age. No emotion, that's what business is. Lord have mercy on the witnesses" Lance continued to rap. 

"I torture you." Keith sang and played his guitar. 

"Take my hand through the flames."

"I torture you. I'm just a sucker for pain!"

"More pain. Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, begging. For more pain. Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, begging. For more pain. Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, begging. For more pain. Got me begging..." Takashi ended. 

The customers all cheered and clapped for them. Lance walked up to the front of the stage and bowed. He noticed a pretty girl sitting right in front of the stage. She had dark skin and white hair. The hair definitely wasn't from being old, no, it was dyed to fit her aesthetic.  He went and pulled a chair up to her table. 

"Hey, the name's Lance." He smirked at her. 

"Don't you have a performance to be doing?" She asked in a British accent, pointing back to Keith, Katie, Hunk, and Takashi, who were all making a motion for him to come back. 

Lance groaned, standing back up and getting back on stage. "I was trying to flirt with the cute girl." Lance said in a stubborn tone. 

"And we're trying to play music." Katie remarked.

"Don't sass me you little gremlin." Lance told her. 

"Whatever, lets just play another song." Katie said. 

They ended up playing the rest of the Suicide Squad soundtrack, which Lance made fun of  and called everyone scene kids, despite the fact that he knew the lyrics to most of the songs. 

"Lance, your rapping was actually seriously awesome!" Keith beamed. 

"Okay, okay, but can we just take a minute to appreciate Takashi's singing." Lance told everyone. 

"We need more than just a minute to appreciate it." Katie laughed. 

"You guys were amazing too." Takashi told them. "Katie, I have never seen anyone do what you do with a keyboard, and Hunk, your drumbeats are so clean and precise."

"Keith, your guitar skills are killer!" Lance complimented him. 

"Uh, Lance?" Katie said. 

"Wuddup, little gremlin?" He asked. 

"The pretty girl you were going to flirt with is standing behind you." She told him. 

"Huh!" He exclaimed, turning around. Lance immediately moved closer to the girl, eyebrow cocked and smirk on his face. "Hey, I'm Lance."

"I am aware, you introduced yourself while I was sitting at that table. I am Allura Altea, my father owns Altea records and he would like to speak with you."

"He what?!" Lance exclaimed. 

"Your band has a unique sound. It's interesting, you can play many different genres, you all play differently but it blends together." Allura told them. 

"We're not in a band together." Takashi admitted. 

"You're not?" Allura had disbelief written across her face. 

The five of them shook their heads. "Well, I'm with Hunk and Katie , I just met Takashi and Keith today."

"Today? You guys must come to Altea studios, I beg you, please." She said, handing Lance a business card. 

"When?" Takashi asked, grabbing the business card out of Lance's hand. 

"Next Thursday, at two." She instructed, stepping off the stage and out of the building. 

"What the hell?" All five of them looked around to each other in confusion. 

"Are- are we gonna go?" Hunk asked. 

"I mean, do we have a choice?" Lance scoffed. 

"Lance is right, we have to go, this could change our lives." Takashi said. 

"So we're going." Keith confirmed. 

"So, since we're kind of a band now... we're gonna need a band name!" Lance smiled.


	2. Sleepover

Friday, May 18  
1:56 am  
Holt's house 

After their performance at Kerberos, Katie, Hunk, and Lance went back to Katie's house for a sleepover. 

The three of them were in her basement watching Deadpool and eating junk food. 

"-but I'm just saying she's hella attractive." Lance said overtop of the movie. 

"Lance, we're trying to watch a movie, shut up." Katie threw popcorn at him. 

Lance dramatically flopped his body on top of Hunk and sighed. "I would rather watch the bee movie."

Katie rolled her eyes and threw the remote in Lance's direction. "Yes!" He cheered, stopping Deadpool and putting on the bee movie. 

"Honestly I would rather talk about that girl from today than watch a movie." Hunk told them. 

"Yeah, she was smokin' hot." Lance smirked. 

"No. Not like that-"

Lance cut Hunk off. "You don't want to say she's attractive because you have the hots for Shay."

"No, well, yes, but that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean, who was she? Like, is her dad really the owner of Altea Studios? Why was she there and why did she invite us to the studios?" Hunk rambled. 

"Should we call Takashi and Keith to talk about it, I mean, they are kinda a part of this." Lance suggested. 

"Won't they be sleeping?" Hunk asked. 

Katie chuckled. "Please, Takashi is a university student, they don't sleep. Plus, he's always had a weird sleep schedule."

"What about Keith?" Lance asked. 

Katie shrugged. "I dunno, but his sleep schedule seems fucked, you know those emo kids, he's definitely one of them."

"So do you have Takashi's number?" Hunk asked. 

"No, but Matt does." Katie responded, texting Matt on her phone. 

 

 

Brother dearest 

Katie   
come downstairs 

Matt  
why

Katie  
we're watching the bee movie

Matt  
coming

Katie  
and bring food for us

Matt  
Poptarts?

Katie  
Yes  
And can you bring a jar of peanut butter and spoons

Matt  
I gotchu 

 

A few seconds later the three teens heard footsteps running down the stairs. "I can't believe you didn't invite me to watch the bee movie with you guys. What, were you going to watch Shrek without me too?" Matt asked.

"Actually I wanted to watch that after." Lance told him. 

"The only respectable person around here." Matt said, pointing at Lance. 

"Whatever, give me the peanut butter and Takashi's phone number." Katie reached to grab the peanut butter from her older brothers hands. 

"Why do you need Tak's number?" He asked. 

"None of your business." Katie groaned. 

"My best friend and my younger sister?" Matt gave her a suspicious glare. 

"Ew, what the fuck, Matt. I don't even want to know what you're thinking." Katie made fake gagging sounds. 

"Okay, here." Matt said, tossing his phone to her. "My password spells out moon."

She pressed the six button four times. "Matt, your password is six six six six."

"Yeah, it spells moon, and it matches Takashi's , his spells out star."

"Friendship goals. Can we have matching passwords?" Hunk asked Lance and Katie. 

"Yeah, mine can spell out fuck, Lance's can spell out shit, and yours can be cunt." She gave him a fake smile 

"Okay, so that's a no."

Katie found Takashi's number in Matt's phone and made him a contact in her own phone and started to text him. 

 

Takashi

Katie  
Hi, it's Katie   
Are you awake

Takashi   
Yeah I'm awake  
What's up?

Katie  
Lance, Hunk, and I were talking about what happened earlier today and we thought that you and Keith should be a part of it  
We're having a sleepover at my house so you can come over  
I don't have Keith's number but invite him too

Takashi  
Keith is actually here with me  
We're watching movies together   
We'll be over at your place in a few 

 

"Takashi and Keith are going to come." Katie told the boys. 

"Can I stay with you guys?" Matt asked. "I can't sleep and this seems like fun."

"You can stay on one condition." Katie told him. 

"What?"

"Bring me my laptop and phone charger." 

"Ugh, fine." Matt groaned, grabbing his phone from his sister and going upstairs to grab her chargers. 

"Thank you!" She shouted 

"Why are you shouting? Won't you wake up your parents?" Hunk asked. 

"No. They're not home. Every once in a while they will both take the a.m. shift at Kerberos." Katie told him. 

"Why?" Lance asked 

"I dunno. They say that working there together is like couple bonding time."

"I mean why would they let you stay home alone? You and Matt are the most destructive people I know." Lance said. 

"I am very responsible."

"Remember that time when you put a non-microwaveable safe bowl and a metal spoon in the microwave?" Lance reminded them.

"We don't speak of that."

"Your house smelled like burnt mac and cheese for, like, two weeks." Hunk said. 

"I'm back!" Matt said in a sing song voice. "And look who I have with me!" He held his arms out and pointed towards Takashi and Keith who were walking down the stairs behind Matt. 

"Here's your chargers." He said, throwing them, almost hitting Katie. 

"What the fuck, Matt? Don't throw them." She scowled at him. 

"Are you guys...watching the bee movie?" Keith asked, watching the television screen. 

"Yeah, Lance picked it out." Katie shrugged. 

"He has amazing taste." Matt added on. 

"Anyways, can we talk about what happened?" Katie asked everyone.

Everyone sat around on the couches, getting ready to talk about Allura. 

"I dunno, that entire situation seemed surreal." Keith shrugged. 

"Are you sure that she wasn't some kind of figment of your imagination?" Matt asked, shoving a spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth. 

Katie gave him a disgusted look. "Yeah, because six people can clearly see her, hear what she said, and see her little orange friend, but of course, it's our imagination."

"Little orange friend?" Lance questioned. 

"He had orange hair." She told him.

"Oh! That dude. Yeah, I saw him." Lance laughed. "He looked drunk."

"He sounded drunk too, he kept talking about all these random words, like, arus , galra, balmera, whatever."  Hunk said. 

"Those aren't random words." Keith told them. "Those are music studios."

"Music studios?" Lance asked. 

"Yeah, like how Altea is a music studio. Balmera, Arus, Olkarion, Depths, Galra. They're all music studios. I know that Galra studios is Altea's biggest competition." Keith said. 

"Katie look up all those studios." Lance told her. 

She opened their computer and searched up Altea studios. She looked around in the company's website for a few minutes until she turned the computer at an angle that everyone could see, and pressed play on a video. 

It was a video of Allura singing along to the song Gasoline by Halsey. 

"Takashi, I'm sorry, I take back what I said about your voice, she has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." Lance said in awe. 

"That's insane, the way she hit the notes." Keith added. 

"If she's so great then why are they even in a competition with the galeray studio?" Matt asked. 

"What?" Keith gave Matt a confused look. 

"What?" Matt asked, not knowing why they were all staring at him. 

"What did you call the studio?" Takashi asked, holding back laughter. 

"Galeray."

"...It's Galra." Keith corrected him. 

"What? Galra? What kind of name is Galra?" Matt asked. 

"What kind of name is galeray?" Hunk asked him.

"A better one than Galra, that's what." Matt defended his mistake. 

"Whatever, just search up the Galra performers, there's no way in hell they can be better than Allura." Hunk said. 

Katie typed in Galra studios on her laptop and clicked on the first link. "First singer to show up is some dude named Lotor."

"What kind of a name is Lotor?" Keith judged. 

"An ugly one." Katie muttered. 

"Probably just a stage name." Takashi said. 

"Despite his ugly name, he's fucking hot!" Lance exclaimed.

"Stop." Katie said in a monotone voice. "Control your dick."

She played the video and Lotor's voice came through the laptop speakers. 

"Okay, now I see why Altea has competition with them." Matt said. 

"He's not real, that's not his real singing voice." Lance scoffed. "No way."

A notification popped up on Katie's laptop saying "English presentation", she sighed and clicked the x button. 

"You have a presentation tomorrow and you still have all of us here?" Takashi asked. 

"Technically the presentation is today, it's like, two in the morning. And I've already finished it, I'm going to be fine." She shrugged it off. 

"Yeah, Katie is smart, she's taking grade eleven and twelve courses." Hunk bragged for her. 

"How old are you?" Keith asked. 

"15, I'm in grade 9." 

"Two years younger than me, wow."

"You're seventeen?" Lance asked Keith. Keith nodded. "So that means you're still in school. What school do you go to?"

"Montgomery."

"No way!" Hunk exclaimed. "But that's a music program school."

"Yes way." Keith said with a smirk on his face. 

"I hear it's like crazy expensive to go to." Hunk said. 

"It is. But my foster parents seem to love paying for it. They're really supportive of everything." Keith told him. 

"But isn't that a school for, like, classical music?" Hunk asked. "You seemed really aggressive on the guitar."

"Yeah, I play the guitar, but I also play bass, cello, piano, and violin. I got into Montgomery for violin."

Lance leaned over and whispered in Katie's ear. "Guys who play music are really hot. Especially ones who can be classical on a violin or piano, but also rock out on a guitar."

"Guys who play music? Hunk knew how to play music before you guys were friends-oh my god!" Katie gasped. "Did you become friends with him because you liked him? Was Hunk your bisexual awakening!"

The room went silent and everyone was staring at Lance. 

"Was I your bisexual awakening?" Hunk asked him. 

"Pssshhhhh, hah! No way! No, yeah, yeah, you were." Lances voice got quieter with every word. 

"It's an honor, dude." Hunk said, resting his hand on Lance's shoulder. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Matt asked. 

"Some gay shit." Katie shrugged. 

"But, like, what about 'no homo'?" Matt asked. 

"No homo?" Hunk questioned. 

"Yeah, like, isn't that a thing you're supposed to say?" Matt asked them. 

"Matt, we are literally two queer best friends. It's ridiculous that you think we have to say 'no homo' after we show even the slightest bit of affection. Because you know what Hunk and I love each other, and we also love Katie, and we don't really love you, but you're still friends with us, so we kind of love you too." Lance ranted. 

"Besides, I don't think you should have a say in this 'no homo' straight bullshit thing. Don't you remember the videos I have of you from that one party?" Takashi teased him. 

"Tak, no! You wouldn't!" Matt's eyes were wide. 

"Oh, I would." He laughed. 

"Not in front of my little sister!" 

"What? No! Now it's all hyped up, I gotta see it!" Katie smiled. 

"Okay, come here." Takashi told everyone, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his camera roll to find the video. Everyone moved closer so that they could see his screen. 

"No!" Matt complained, sprawling himself out face down on the floor. 

"Found it." He said, playing the video. 

In the video they were at a party. Matt was clearly drunk, judging by him not being able to walk straight and the slur he had in his speech. He also was wearing a skimpy purple dress, high heels, a feather boa, and an excessive amount of makeup.

"You look like a sad, old drag queen!" Katie laughed. 

"I bet that you can pick up a guy faster than any girl can while wearing that." Takashi slurred in the video. 

"I can, where's Keith, I can probably get him to fuck me, he's gay." Matt giggled in the video. 

"What!" Keith shrieked at what Matt had said in the video. 

"No, no, you can't get with Keith, he's upstairs fucking Rolo right now. Plus he's gay, that's too easy. You need to try to get a straight guy." Takashi told a drunk Matt. 

"Straight guy? But straight guys are so gross!" Matt in the video whined. 

"Matt, you are a straight guy." Takashi laughed at him. 

"Oh yeah, so do you think that I can get girl in this outfit?" Matt asked, striking a pose, then falling over because he was too drunk. 

"No, no, no, straight boy. That the challenge here. Straight boy." Takashi laughed at him in the video. 

"Okay, yeah! Let's do this!" Matt hyped himself up. He walked up to a guy that was sitting alone on a couch and straddled him. 

"What the fuck, Matt!" Katie squealed.

In the video Matt whispered something into the guys ear that was inaudible to the camera, then he pulled the guy closer by the collar of his shirt and started to sloppily make out with him. 

The video ended and Katie was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. 

"I stopped the video there because that went on for about twenty more minutes, but the intensity progressively increased." Takashi told them. 

"Wait, wasn't that the party where we also dressed up as drag queens?" Keith asked him. 

"Yeah, it was!"

"But we looked better than Matt."

"Woah, what?" Matt sat up and wedged himself in between Takashi and Keith. "Do you have pictures."

"Yeah." Takashi scrolled a bit through his phone until he clicked on a picture. It was a mirror selfie of him and Keith in fancy red and black dresses and heavy makeup. 

"Wow, you guys actually look hot, unlike Matt." Lance said. "And, Keith, if you dressed up like that now you could legitimately pass as a girl because of your long hair!" He joked. 

"Shut up." Keith shot at him. 

"Is this when your winged eyeliner thing started?" Katie asked Takashi, trying to change the topic. 

He laughed. "Yeah, it was this exact night."

"You know, I never thought that I would go to another party again after the incident, but looking back at these make me want to go to one again." Keith said to Takashi and Matt. 

"Incident? What incident?" Hunk asked them. 

"Nothing you need to worry about." Katie told him. 

The room went awkwardly silent, filled with tension. Lance and Hunk wanted to know what the other four weren't telling them and what this incident was. Takashi , Keith, Matt, and Katie were evidently too uncomfortable to talk about anything. 

"So, guys, what about the band? I mean, isn't that kind of the reason you came over?" Katie asked. 

"Yeah, so we're officially a band now. What our name gonna be?" Keith asked. 

"How about... Lance and the Cool Dudes." Lance suggested. 

Katie gave him a blank stare. "Why am I friends with you?" 

"Okay, I have an idea." Hunk said. "What if we all pick a letter from the alphabet, then we somehow make that into a word that sounds cool, and that can be our band name." 

"Yeah, okay. I pick the letter...V." Keith started off. 

"I pick O." Katie said. 

"Hey, no, I wanted to pick O." Matt complained. 

"You can still pick O, sit up and wait your turn, loser." She told him. 

"I am picking the best letter in the alphabet," Lance proudly smiled. "L."

Katie groaned. "Oh my god, you loser."

"T." Hunk said. 

"Uh...R." Takashi added. 

"O." Matt said while glaring at his sister. 

"Voltro..." Keith awkwardly said it. 

"Eh- that sound kind of weird. What if we add one more letter to it." Takashi suggested. 

"M!" Lance yelled. 

"Stop choosing your initials." Katie told him. 

"Voltrom..." Keith tried saying it again. 

"Still sounds awkward." Hunk said. 

"What about....Voltron. With an N." Lance suggested. 

"Voltron..." Keith said, a smile growing on his face. "Voltron. Yeah, Voltron. That's good."

"That's the one?" Takashi looked around for confirmation from everyone. Everyone nodded their heads. 

"Voltron it is then."

"Good job, Lance." Hunk said, patting his back.

 

Friday, May 18  
8:45 am  
Holt's house

"Shit, shit, shit!" Everyone was woken up by Katie yelling  and running over them. 

"What the fuck?" Keith asked, sitting up from where he fell asleep on the floor. 

"Lance, Hunk, we're going to be late!" She yelled. 

"Dude, its only 7:45." Lance shrugged. 

"Lance!" Katie kicked his shoulder. "It's not 7:45 it's 8:45!"

Lance immediately sat up. "Shit! We don't have time to get ready, we have five minutes before the bus arrives! Wake Hunk up."

"Can we just go to school like this?" Katie asked, gesturing to her pyjamas. 

"Yeah, its fine, showing up in pyjamas is better than not showing up at all." Lance answered, shaking Hunk awake. "Dude, wake up, we have five minutes until our bus leaves."

The three of them ran upstairs, grabbed their bags, put on their shoes, and ran out the door. Leaving Takashi, Keith, and Matt groggy and confused. 

"We should help them." Keith said. 

"Okay, okay, give me five more minutes of sleep, then we're going to help them." Matt said, laying his head back down. 

"Nope." Takashi stood up, grabbed Matt's arms, and tried to get him to stand up. 

"We need to help them. Katie is doing a presentation today and she will be embarrassed if she go up in front of the class in her pyjamas." He told Matt. 

"It will be easy." Keith said. "We will get clothes for Katie from her closet. Lance looks about the same size as Matt, so he can wear your clothes. And Takashi that oversized hoodie you're wearing looks like it could fit Hunk, he went to school in sweatpants so that's fine."

"What about them brushing their teeth?" Matt asked. 

"We'll go to the store and get toothbrushes for them. And breakfast because they didn't get a chance to eat." Keith said. 

"Okay, lets go." Takashi said, running upstairs with Keith and Matt following behind. 

Keith and Matt got clothes for Lance and Katie while Takashi took off his sweater for Hunk and grabbed another one from Matt's closet, he also took Katie's toothpaste from their bathroom so that they wouldn't have to buy it when they went to the store. 

They all got into Keith's car that he and Takashi drove over in last night and started driving. Their first stop was at a convenience store where Matt and Takashi ran in to get toothbrushes for them. Secondly, they went to McDonald's and got breakfast sandwiches for everyone. Then, they drove to the school. 

"Will we get in trouble if we get caught here?" Takashi asked Matt. 

"You can't get in trouble if you don't get caught, Tak." Matt said. 

"But schools have cameras." Keith said. "So we're going to be seen."

"Well then just hope that we don't get in trouble." Matt told them. 

"Where do we go?" Keith asked. 

"Gender neutral bathroom." Matt answered. 

The three of them stopped in front of a door that had a gender neutral symbol on it. Matt opened it and they walked in. 

"I'm gonna lock it so no one can get in and find three weird dudes eating McDonald's in here." Matt said. 

"So do we just wait for them or..." Keith trailed off waiting for Matt to answer. 

"I'll text Katie." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

 

ANNOYING GREMLIN

Matt  
Broski  
Come to the gender neutral bathroom   
And tell your friends to come too

Katie   
Please tell me you didn't sneak into my school and are hiding in the bathroom

Matt  
I am  
Plz come here quick and bring your friends

Katie  
Fine you loser

 

"Okay, they're all coming." Matt told Takashi and Keith. 

Keith grabbed the McDonald's bag and pulled out his breakfast sandwich, sitting on the edge of the sink he opened it up and started to eat. 

Takashi and Matt pulled their breakfasts out as well. 

They heard a loud bang on the door followed buy the door handle shaking. "You dickwads did you lock the door?" Katie whisper yelled. 

"Sorry Kate." Takashi apologized, unlocking the door. 

Katie, Hunk, and Lance walked in, still looking like they just got out of bed. 

"Why did you want us here?" Hunk asked them. 

"We brought clothes, toothbrushes, and food." Takashi told them.

He gave the three of them their food and they all started to eat. 

"Thanks, guys." Lance thanked them. 

"No prob, bob." Matt said. 

"Fellow band mates, and Matt, looking out for each other." Takashi laughed, followed by everyone else joining in.

"Wait." Lance said, mouthful of food. "Has anyone actually contacted Allura or anyone from Altea studios about this?"

"I'll do it." Katie said, unzipping her backpack and pulling out her laptop. 

"Here." Takashi said, pulling out the business card Allura gave them at Kerberos and handing it to Katie. 

She took the card from Takashi and found Allura's email on it. She opened up her email and started typing to Allura. 

 

Dear Allura,

This is Katie , Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Takashi . Aka Voltron, the band who was playing at Kerberos the night you were there

 

"Hold on," Lance said. "You cant write 'the night you were there' because what if she was there any other night?"

"Lance, my family owns the place and Matt and I are there almost everyday, I think we would have sen her before." Katie told him.

"Okay, fine. Continue writing." Lance scoffed.

 

After our performance you came up to us and gave us a card to contact you with. Now we are contacting you and we are wondering where to go, what to do, how this whole meeting will go down. So if you could please give us some more info on everything that we need to know that would be great. Thanks. :)

Katie sent the letter and within a few minutes she received an email back from Allura explaining everything. 

"Ugh, I really don't want to go back to class." Lance sighed. 

"Then we'll go out." Keith said. "I have my car."

"Alright let's go, fuck this shit." Lance said. "Shotgun!" 

"Hey! I want shotgun." Katie complained. 

"Dude, you're like three feet tall. Not tall enough to sit in the front." Lance teased. 

The six of them did manage to all fit into Keith's car. Keith and Lance had enough space in the front, but the other four were all squished together in the back. Katie was practically sitting on Hunk's lap. 

"Hey, so like, in the band can we have stage names?" Katie asked them. 

"Uhhhh... yeah, I don't see why not." Takashi said. 

"Nah uh, no way, I'm keeping my name. I want everyone to know who the great Lance McClain is!" 

"You're a musician not a magician. Don't refer to your self at 'the great'." Keith cringed at him. 

"I want my name to be Pidge!" Katie told them. 

"Pidge? Why Pidge?" Keith asked. 

"Is it because you look like a pigeon?" Lance asked, earning him a punch to the shoulder. 

"Oh no, Katie." Matt complained. 

"What? What's Pidge?" Keith questioned. 

"Pidge is the name of some comic book character she likes." Matt explained.

"Cool. Can my nickname be Shirogane?" Takashi asked. 

"Tak, dude, that's just your last name." Matt said. 

"Okay... Then what about Shiro?" He suggested. 

"Yeah, sounds cool."


End file.
